Poem(s)
by DaShadowAngel
Summary: I do many things as a hobby, Poetry is one of them. I will be using this section for Poems. Please DO NOT steal these poems I have back ups everywhere and hand written. I love to share emotions that dwell within on not only my daily life but the emotions of others as I study them. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Much Love to you all. DenAsia aka Den
1. Chapter 1

_**A Promise**_

Looking at the innocence on your face as you slept

Memories flood through cascading tears

Knowing you practically forever

How are the bad memories erasing the rest?

You keep your hold on me through a promise

A promise to stay by your side no matter what

As a child, did I know, the punishment I placed myself in?

A promise that gave me life without parole

Is this the reason we came into each others lives?

For you to have your guardian angel

To be the black hole to absorb your pain

To listen to your sorrows

To wipe the rivers that flow from an unknown source

Your pain Is to great

You lash at the ones in your sight

Your anger makes people assault you

They no longer care

They are no longer by your side

Then you see me

Through out the years I have taken it

Taken your yelling

Taken your punches

Taken, yes taken your stupid slaps and hair pulling

The fury in your eyes, when you see me smile

The scars on my body have no meaning, no feeling, and they no longer feel pain

The scars embedded in my soul will never give you its sorrow nor its secrets

These scars are my body armor

Many have asked "Why do I stay?"

"You'll never understand", Is my response

"A promise I made from an innocent heart…"

"…A promise is why I stay."

_**DenAsia_fc**_

_**(3-10-2014)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Because**_

Open hearts , bloody scars

Continue to ignore I can not hug you, to feel safe

Melancholy is the music of my heart

What have I done to you, to hate me so

You left me You promise me ..Rage overwhelms me

Many say to just ignore and forgive

How can I forgive when you continue to not change

I have asked many nights

Asked the stars, the sky, the wind

Why must you treat me like shit.. Is it because you are afraid to look in the mirror?

Is it because you know you fucked up and can not admit it?

I will tell you this making mistakes is apart of life

I suffer because I continue to love you.

I speak my mind, your family hates me (like I care)

Hypocrites is what they are,

I suffer because I show them is not making you smarter

There will be one day that you will look for me and I shall not be there.

I shall no longer suffer

Be the person of irresponsibility, you are closing those doors,

The light shall start to grow dim as you end your days on earth

The doors close one by one, and slowly begin to lock..

May the spirits give me the wisdom to over look that I only have one good memory of you.

I pray I am still human

I pray I am still connected to this machine called life support

I pray I am over this illness.

Just Because.

DenAsia

(TxRose)

(fc_11-24-2011)


	3. Chapter 3

**"Consumed by Darkness"**

As the rivers of emotions sweep me away

Swirling around me; my life, my fate

The emptiness that pulls me

What is this that ties me down?

Dark memories entangle my feet

The pressure of heartaches pushing the air from my lungs

Its seems so peaceful down here, I think I might stay

Feeling the riverbed encase my lower body

Why cant see above me nor below me

The cold brings a familiar sensation to my existence

The torment above sways my body beyond numbness

So tired, nothing to love, nothing to keep me warm

My demons eat away at me as piranhas eat away at their prey

Closing my eyes, releasing my last breathe

The darkness opens up

The river is quiet

Hanging my head in shame

A warmth glow reaches for me

Now covered in mud, Gasping for air, This can not be

I was ready to be lost to the world for eternity

Im far from an angel not even a saint

It comprehend

A crossroads shines bright underneath the dark sky

There is a sign planted firmly w/ a single word I have known to well

"FAITH"

Yet I question it, for I have no faith in anything anymore

A voice I hear all around me says

**Turning counter clockwise, turning to my left **

**I see the words **

**"HAVE FAITH EACH PATH YOU TAKE IS THE RIGHT ONE" **

**"HAVE FAITH THE MUD THAT HELD YOU DOWN, WILL EVENTUALLY DRY" **

**"HAVE FAITH THAT YOU HAVE A PURPOSE THAT MUST BE COMPLETED" **

**"HAVE FAITH THAT ONE PERSON NEEDS YOU HERE" **

**"HAVE FAITH THAT NO MATTER WHAT ROAD YOU TAKE, NO MATTER HOW MANY OBSTACLES IN THE WAY ONCE YOU **

**"HAVE FAITH IN YOURSELF, BECAUSE I DO AND MY LOVE HAS SHOWN YOU THE WAY" **

**Out of the CONSUMPTION OF DARKNESS **

**(1-7-2014) **

**DenAsia aka DShadowAngel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Water Is What I Am**

Water is what I am

I am powerful

I can give life

I can tear down earth

I can put out fires

I am beauty at all times of day or night

I can quench your thirst

I can keep you clean

Water is what I am

I am strong

I am free

I am apart of you As you are of me

Water is what I am

Sparkle like the sea

Behold what lays beneath

Mystery and Chaos

You can not live without me

Water is what I am

Strong is what I shall always be.

...

(6-24-2013)

Den aka TexasRose_fc


	5. Chapter 5

**Eyes of True**

Watching you from across the room

Your beauty has me in awe

Seeing you tilt your rugged jawline forward

You run your strong hands through your hair

Those gorgeous black curls

Resting on your shoulders

Laying on your back

Your eyes how they sparkle

How they speak those sweet nothings into my soul

Take my mind to the edge

Caress my body with your smile

Before I realize you have me up close

Holding me like the silky being that I am

As you kiss my neck

Your eternal kiss is my bliss

Pulling me inside

I fall completely under your spell

Weakness is my enemy

Your lips have no limits and now rule my body

My mind is screaming for you not to stop

My body moans for more

Your tongues edge makes the sinner within, come forth

The edge is near, showing me I am no hypocrite

Not to ignore the new dawn and except you into me.

Oh tonight I shall ever be grateful

For these eyes that have possessed my soul and have made me true

**...**

**(6-23-2013) **

**DenAsia aka TxRose_****fc**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ultimate Foreplay**

Its early a.m. and I see you laying in bed

Watching you innocently sleeping

Thoughts running through my mind

Wanting to lightly touch your body

Not wanting to awake you just yet

The cravings getting stronger

Passion developing for that extraordinary mystery

I want to relish it

I want to savor every bit of it

The separation was to long for me to bare

Leaning over kissing, stroking, caressing n rolling my hands over your treasure

Slithering over into the right place

My eyes gazing over every part of you

The feel of skin to skin contact

Leaning over kissing your luscious neck

Allowing my tongue to wonder softly over your Adam's apple

Moving upward to your earlobe, nibbling, sucking as you awaken

Blowing on your lobes so softly, nibbling

Nibbling to your shoulders,

Hearing my soft whispers tell you

"Mmm, babe you're delicious….."

I caress your face as I kiss your lips, licking the corners of your mouth

Nibbling your lower lip followed up by lovely open mouthed kisses

Feeling your chest moving faster as your breath becomes harder

Wanting me more, you slowly take off my top as I reach for you back

My nails slowly guide your shirt and I take hold of your hair

Pulling your head back as I suck all your neck n throat area

Not leaving any part of your skin untouched by my lips n tongue

Your masculine aroma awakens my senses

Taking my time laying you back as I slowly work my hands down

Feeling your stiffness under me

Allowing my hair to softly touch your body

As I enjoy kissing every delicious part of you I guide my hands to your manly thighs

Gazing unmercifully as lips, tongue, taste you

Your nipples, chest, inner thighs, your enlarged beast

Moaning and sighs brings me pleasure

As I lean low to your thighs

Hungrily paying attention to bite gently up from the knee to crotch

Sucking and nibbling where your thighs meet your pelvis

Enjoying my quality time there

Your hand touches my head and I caress your hand

Kissing, holding it in mine.

Licking your palm

Staring into your gorgeous gazing eyes

Sucking each finger with such lust

Teasing your thoughts with gentle scrapings of my teeth

Kissing your knuckles as I lick each one in long strokes upward

Feeling you quiver as my touch excites your mind,body n soul

Making you my priority is the beginning of my satisfaction

Placing my hands on extremely sensitive areas

Lightly massaging, gently pulling in rhythm

Your uncontrollable muscles jerking in pleasure

The tingling sensation I give your body allowing my curves to touch you

To find your most secret sexy spot is a riddle I must solve

Taking hold of your massive piece, hard ready to please

A sensual massage, slow and steady pace

Waiting is more than worth its weight in gold

Your tender skin beneath my hands

Cupped n holding gently another area that brings you pleasure

Repeating all my movements upon your quivering masculinity

Releasing your engorged staff

Allowing my breasts to softly touch your body as I make my way up

Our eyes connect once more

Kissing, Nibbling, Teasing your abdomen, your nipples, your neck

Back to the place where all this started,

Back to the beginning place not allowing you to touch my body

One hand behind your head as the other caresses your face

Kissing you deeply as you start to wrap your strong arms around me

Caressing your back and head as you hear these words

Softly spoken from my soft lips, "Take me, my love….I'm all yours"

...

Den aka TxRose (fc_4-10-13)


	7. Chapter 7

**Soul of Mine, Oh Where Can You Be**

Another sleepless night hovers over my mind

Thoughts of my childhood creep inside

Remembering a certain friend

So Shy in nature, his hair fiery red

Beautiful freckles placed upon his face

Laughter, n giggles is where we met in the first place

As now, as we where back then

He much taller than me as he was back when

How could I have missed it

How could I have not seen

You were probably my soul mate

Probably the best part of me

Your hair nicely groomed

A young good looking man as you appeared to be

When our eyes connected, piercing blue eyes looking back at me

Your skin whiter than snow, almost pale from what I could see

Cruel names they called you, from Ginger to Snow White to Overgrown Tree

Your eyes filled with tears, that broke my heart so fierce

Caressing your face, as I wiped away those tears

Had this funny feeling, I yet could not understand

Being so young at heart, this feeling felt like quicksand

No butterflies fluttering, but my heart would pound so hard

Remembering your dimple, and your smile that made my world so bright

The twinkle in your eyes every time we would say goodnight

The kiss upon my hand, your touch upon my face

Your arms wrapped around me and I felt your warm embrace

At times we sat in silence, even the world obeyed

No noise was heard, no sounds were played

My head upon your chest, I could hear your heart beat

Beating like a drum , this sound was so sweet

Not noticing, our hearts beat as one

This music has just begun

Your breath and mine were always in sync

This amazing feeling, nothing has it beat

We grew older, as our friendship also bloomed

Life got in they way, hearing your words you can not stay

My heart stopped pounding the day you went away

My light did turn into darkness since you weren't here with me

I damned life, the pain I felt, how could this be

As time passed me by, my scars began to heal

My mind playing games telling me, was this really real

I can still feel your touch, those arms w/your warm embrace

Your eyes I still remember, which is what I miss the most

Dear Great One where did you take him?

Is this your cruel joke?

Why did you give him to me, just to break my heart?

Will you bring him back to me, so our souls will never be apart?

Dear Great One I am not mad at thee

Just please place us back on the road

Where we find each other to be happy and free

If I have ever offended you, or have done something so wrong

I kneel before you, so humbled and so beat

If I must I will lay at your feet

Your child is here, listening for the right time

Searching the roads, where

He will be back in my arms and forever be mine

When that time comes,

My soul will sing w/glee

Thank You Dear Great One, for you never have forgotten me!

...

Den (fc_3-26-13)


	8. Chapter 8

**My Angel Queen Of Many Colors**

Sitting here in darkness

My flesh feels your presence

The soul embraces your touch

My mind hears your sweet voice

My dear angel, teach me thy ways

I hear the beat of your music

Thy devotees play the rhythm of their hearts

I see you walking towards me, my heart filled with such happiness

I jump up with glee..

Holding my hands up, waiting to receive thy blessings

Spinning around and around

The dust arises from the ground as we did once

My hair lifts up as the wind passes through it

Dear Mother, your child awaits your touch

My Boney Lady, who does not judge us at all

You who is A Mother to us all

I type this as your child, talking to her mother

As we walk hand in had down the path of life

The music that life has played, sweet and sorrowful

The lessons it teaches, yet you are still with me showing me

That although we bring tears to your eyes, you still love us

We that have been faced with those who hurt us,

Those who run their hate, envy, jealousy, and their spiteful tongue upon us

Do not see that you are by our side,

You wait for that moment to bring down thy justice

You bring the Wrath of the Almighty God,

You open the gate of thy dark spirit to climb out of the cold darkness...

Feeding your senses, feeding your thirst,

I offer you this I give you this light so you will never be in the dear Queen,

My Angel of many colors, I welcome you with this beating heart, mind, soul.

Walking with you in your temple,

Learning thy ways...

Hearing your sweet voice,

The piercing voice that soothes my soul

No matter how I pray to you,

My humble soul, will kneel, sit, and even lay here at your feet I await thy blessings,

I thank you for watching me, in my trails.

I can not imagine my days on this forsaken land without you.

Whether we walk hand in hand...

Whether you raise my being to the stars...

Your presence alone puts a smile on my face, and makes my soul dance.

I thank you, and I love you!

...

Den (fc) 1-14-2013


	9. Chapter 9

**Path of Unknown**

Grass beneath my feet,

The moist feeling between my toes

The smell of dirt as it falls through my hands

Dense mist touching my skin, is this what many call fog

Night creatures call to me

Darkness falls across the Land

Winding trail placed before me

A fork it seems

One towards darkness

One towards light

Which shall I choose ...

The path to peace seems entangled

Entangled with scars placed upon my heart

The path encased with stone walls

Seems the road less traveled...

Could this be because of the fear one has...

The lonely road suits me fine, because it strengthens me through out time..

I question myself which road shall be traveled...

The creatures piercing me with their hollow eyes

As I stand there deciding my fate...

Will I choose the right path to reach my future mate.

Awaiting here in the cold, as one touches

Ice in this Winter so bold...

Shall I see the sun shine, break through the clouds...

Bring warmth to my face...

As ones embrace brings me satisfaction ...

Trespass on this domain, is the wall placed around my soul

It does not matter who ones see, but who climbs over the wall

Is worth their weight in Gold and shall have all of me!

Shall this person be the one, the one who sets me free

The one who is honest with all not only just me...

Traitors turn my face cold,

For its turns what beats inside my chest a dark black coal...

Paths to be chosen,

Paths to be seen

Paths to be walked,

Paths of mystery unknown to me

Ones future is never certain,

One seems to be living a play and then one day

Here down comes the curtain Sweet Sorrow,

You have been so kind to me

Yet here, the darkness you wear as a cloak

Walks beside me, holding my hand

The other I have it free

Is this because, Its for the one to be

Or is it for this cruel harsh world of Uncertainty

...

(Den_fc 1-14-2012)


	10. Chapter 10

**Dark Angel Of The Night **

Awaken in the midst of the night

Walking up from the dark cold room

As the door creeks open,

Chilling air surrounds me

Rain falls upon my face as

I see towards the thunder rumbling, lightning filled sky

The harsh wind with in the rain awakens my senses

Stinging yet comforting, restless leaves flowing past my pale feet

Smelling the aromas around me as this gloomy night presents itself

Hearing your pulse, as it begins to beat faster I see you at the end of the alley

Pausing in the corner watching

Seeing you watching another

Interested in a creature of your stature

As you plot your demise

Taking a hold of a beautiful being

Covering her screams, as if the thunder and rain weren't enough

Playing with your prey as a cat to a mouse

Poor being is unconscious from fear

Now just a few feet from this game

Watching, Waiting, you turn around

Our eyes connect

Your eyes..empty, cold , dark

Finding it exciting

Your grin, deadly and shiny as the blade in your hand

Amusing this game is to me

Holding the knife proudly in your hand

As if that could stop me

Now its my turn

Time to make you mine

As I lean my head forward, I look up at you

Your glare changes I tilt my head slightly and smile

Fear comes across those lips and face

I raise my hands out towards you

As if a mother to a child

You back away, tripping over the beautiful creature as she begins to awaken

She gets up, with the look of gratefulness in her deep blue eyes as she passes me by...

Hearing your heart, thumping harder and harder

A fast beating drum, is so delightful

Unable to keep your balance

You fall to the ground, scrambling, trying to get up

Now not even a foot from you

Placing my hand upon you as I whisper,

"Oh dear creature, Why must you cry?"

"Do not fear, for as you have caused pain so shall I"

Straddled on top of this interesting creature,

Thoughts wondering in my head

So tall, so strong, causing pain

Now crying, begging not wanting to be dead

Willing to harm such a beautiful creature, not caring as if you could win this game

I lean in, this helpless being screaming

Consumed with hunger and thirst

Plunging into the veins of ecstasy

Peace runs through out my body

As a drug is to an addict

Stopping , and sitting here

A torturing game you might say

Licking the blood from your tired neck

To weak to move, to weak for speech

Yet you managed to faintly speak

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm sorry, please set me free."

Laughing, holding this blade he once held so proudly

"You do what you do, I know your kind"

"You cut into your victims as if they were a homemade pie"

"Now I say to you, I do not care for you, I shall not cry or shed a tear"

"You will not be missed, you will not live to see tomorrow"

With out remorse, with out any guilt, my prey is now gone,

For I am the Dark Angel of the night and feel no sorrow.

To all those who read this, think clearly with what you do...

There might be another Angel like me walking among you...

You create scars among strangers, even loved ones...

Let this be your only thought for this night...

All the pain you cause, All the scars that are opened...

We shall place upon you and do it with such delight!

...

DenAsia

(fc_12-18-2011)


End file.
